Rise of Legends
by FreedomGundam05
Summary: A change by Sarutobi the night Kyuubi was sealed alters the history of Konoha, find out what happens with Yondaime still alive, the two loyal Sennin never left, and Rin never vanished.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Today was the darkest day in the history of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves the demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune had suddenly snapped and begun an assault on the city after guarding it since the time of the Shodaime Hokage. The flames from the burning buildings rose ever higher, even as the civilians struggled to escape and the ninja valiantly tried to stop the great beast but to no avail. Four figures stood atop the Hokage tower behind them rested a small basket.

"Arashi, you don't have to do this." Jiraiya argued with the blond hair man.

"No Jiraiya I must do this, for the sake of the people and for the survival of the vill…" He was stopped abruptly when the white haired Sennin slammed a tag of some sort onto his back, knocking the Yondaime into a comatose state.

"Jiraiya, what did you do!" A blond haired women screamed at him as she advanced on the super pervert.

"Simple Tsunade, Arashi's wife has just died if Arashi is to die and Naruto is left alone as the demon container then the village will attempt to kill what they fear, Arashi must survive for the sake of Naruto."

"That's no reason to knock him out Jiraiya." As the two argued the fourth adult on the roof silently took the basket and left the left headed straight for the demon. As they neared he smiled fondly at the child. " One day Naruto, you shall be as strong as you father. He may hate me now for doing this in his place but someday he will realize it was for the best I have lived a long life and left descendants, it is time for me to go forth and join my wife on the other side."

"Kyuubi I'm sorry it has come to this." The old man began to form hand seals from atop the building he stood on. Meanwhile the fighting between Tsunade and Jiraiya had knocked the tag off Arashi and he had woken up.

"Where is Naruto!" Arashi demanded

"What he was right there!" Tsunade yelled forgetting about Jiraiya

"Where is Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya asked

"Oh no…." Arashi muttered and took off towards the Kyuubi but even as the three headed towards it they saw the image of the Sandaime his white robes billowing in the wind as Shinigami took his life and the red chakra was sealed into the young child. When they arrived all the remained was the fallen body of the old Hokage and the crying infant just behind him. Arashi walked over and picked up his son, "Why old man, you should have stayed back."

"His time was over Arashi, he is at peace with his wife now. We both know how he felt, Asuma doesn't need him, his wife is gone." Jiraiya reasoned

"And you on the other hand are young and have a future ahead of you, as well as a young son who is going to need help and guidance with his curse and the best thing for him is to have his father." Tsunade spoke thru the tears at the fallen body of her sensei.

"Maybe so Tsunade, but he needs someone else to help him along, I can only do so much."

"I for one will be there to help." Tsunade said laying her hand on the shoulder of the younger blond."

"As well I, it wasn't that bad training you. He cant be much worse."

"I thought you both planned on leaving Konoha?"

"I am needed here more the hospital will be over booked and with Sensei's death, I fear what Orochimaru may try." At this point two other ninja jumped onto the roof.

"Arashi-sensei, glad to see your alright." Spoke one of the two, a girl with brown hair and strange marks on her cheeks. Beside her a young man with silver hair and a forehead protector over his eye.

"Yes Rin, I'm alright but the Sandaime is dead."

**Several Hours Later**

Arashi and the others now stood before the surviving adults in Konoha, and he prepared himself to explain what has happened this day.

"As you all know the Kyuubi no Kitsune has attacked us today. This day also marks the birth of my firstborn son Naruto and the death of my wife. This plays into today's events in order to stop the Kyuubi, we became forced to use a jutsu the cost the Sandaime his life in exchange for sealing the Kyuubi into a newborn child." At this the attention all focused to the young child Tsunade was holding protectively in her arms, while Jiraiya, Kakashi and Rin all prepared to defend the child. Things seemed to get tenser and worse as the seconds passed slowly by.

"So he's the demon now, Kill it!" one of the villages screamed but before Arashi or the others could reach the man he was disabled by a man with dark hair and white eyes, and everyone else saw his clan as well as another move to protect the child. A second man tried to rush forward only to be stopped by a man with blood red eyes with comma's within them.

"I do believe Hokage-sama stated that the demon is sealed within the child, not that the child is the demon itself and beside that do you honestly think that he would give his own son as a demons new body!" Stated Uchiha Fugaku

"Thank you my friends, now as I was saying. Naruto is not the demon fox he is its jailer." This froze the people realizing that if he was to be harmed they could release the fox. "He is also my son and heir so no one had better think of messing with him or they will answer to me or the business end of a kunai.

"Or Chidori." Kakashi added feeling defensive of his godson. Soon after the meeting was dismissed and the remaining ninja returned to their homes to help the wounded or begin to rebuild their lives.

Arashi turned to look at his son, with a small smile on his face. "Well old man you died to see that Naruto had a father, and I'll be damned if he doesn't grow up right."

"Sensei, do you think he has your bloodline?" Kakashi asked

"If the color of his eyes are any indication then yes he does."

"Kid will grow up to be strong with that bloodline, especially the Hiraishin in both parts if he gets it." Jiraiya said in thought.

"Yea well he can copy both jutsu and the abilities of eye based kekki genki and magnify it to its highest level in perfect form as well as speed his body up to inhuman levels without side effects."

"Yea, so he could gain the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan and not lose his sight from use." Arashi offered as an example.

"As nice as this is, I need a strong drink after all that's happened." Tsunade muttered

"You'd need a drink if it was the best day ever." Arashi commented

"Screw you Arashi." With that everyone except Kakashi and Arashi parted ways.

"Its getting late Kakashi you should head home, its been a long day."

"Sensei, if its alright I'd like to stay with you to help take care of Naruto."

"Kakashi, you helping raise a kid is a scary thought."

"And you raising one is less scary?"

"Good point, get Rin we are going to need a lot of help." And so the worst day Konoha had ever seen came to an end as three people headed to a large house similar in size to the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto would grow up happily with his own very strange family Arashi was obviously his father, Rin and Kakashi became like siblings, Jiraiya was like that uncle most people avoided, and Tsunade was his aunt/motherly figure.

That's it for chapter one, there is a vote for pairing in this one. You can pick anyone out of the choices. I cannot write Hinata at all so I'm putting that one out of the running beyond that any of the females in the rookie nine plus team Gai are allowed.

Ino

Sakura

TenTen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ronini Kenshin "I hope I got that right, I couldn't remember exact spelling sorry."

Ok guys as stands this is the poll, it will be several more chapters until I decide to cut it off so vote.

TenTen- 8

Ino- 3

Sakura- 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five years have passed since the sealing and the population of Konoha had accepted the young Naruto who at this very moment was enjoying several bowls of ramen with his father at the ramen stand, needless to say with both of them to feed a small army could have been fed with the sheer volume of food consumed. Naruto had become advanced for his age in ever aspect of the shinobi life Tsunade was slowly teaching the young child chakra control because of the bulk he had it was decided he needed to start early, Jiraiya was teaching him some basic ninja techniques, and from Arashi he hadn't learned anything yet, mostly because he wasn't ready to learn him family jutsu yet and his bloodline hadn't begun to show. Kakashi had joined up with the ANBU black ops now and he was a captain in charge of a squad more specifically the Hokage's personal detachment, he was known for his skill in combat and his tardiness which many shinobi prayed wasn't contagious. Things had been going well for the leaf village having rebuilt from the great cataclysm that was Kyuubi, the only problem they know held was that Orochimaru a nuke-nin from Konoha also known as the snake Sennin and former teammate of Jiraiya and Tsunade had started a village known as the village hidden in the sound, but even that wasn't a major problem at the moment.

"I win again Naruto." Arashi grinned having consumed twenty bowls of ramen to Naruto's thirteen.

"You cheat somehow."

"Nope, I'm just older then you are."

"Whatever I'll beat you someday, and I'll become a better Hokage!"

Arashi laughed at his son "I'm sure you will Naruto, I'm sure you will." Then Arashi seemed to get a grin on his face "Hey Naruto, how do you feel about a little bit of training."

"Yea!!" Naruto yelled excited by the prospect of learning some kind of jutsu from his father.

"Alright then lets go home." Soon after the two know stood at the field/training ground behind the Kazama clan house, Arashi seemed to be in dead thought as the wind blew his cloak around him, and Naruto just looked excited. Arashi then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "Here Naruto, pump some chakra into this and see what happens."

Naruto did as he was told and suddenly the paper split cleanly in half, one end smoldered with flames, and the other crackled with electricity, to say this surprised Arashi would be an understatement seeing as his jaw was near sea level and shock was written on his face.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what that meant."

"No, was it bad?" Naruto asked a hint of fear in his voice

"No, it's amazing most Jonin are lucky to have two affinities yet you have three natural ones. My guess is that you inherited my wind talents, plus the Hiraishin is there adding lightening due to its nature, and finally the Kyuubi has added fire, truly astounding at your age." He muttering going into lecture mode.

"So that means I just kick more butt then most people." Naruto replied with a grin.

Arashi smirked "that it does Naruto, so on to the training for today. I want you to come at me with everything you've learned including any jutsu Kakashi or Jiraiya have taught you." Naruto nodded and got into a fighting stance. Arashi made the first move rushing at Naruto only to vanish in a yellow flash. Naruto swore, he didn't stand a chance at this especially after the first hit sent him flying back and knocked the wind out of him.

"Haha ready to give up already Naruto?" Arashi grinned knowing that would edge his son to try harder.

"Not ever close, I'll never give up." Naruto yelled at he staggered to his feet then when his head shot up Arashi saw something he never expected his son's eyes blazed a brilliant blue.

"Naruto hang on a second."

"What afraid I'm gonna come back and win?"

"No, you just activated the Hiraishin's first form, namely the eyes." Naruto's grin increased in size and one could swear his face was about to split cleanly in two.

"So that accounts for the slower motion in everything plus the sharper detail, oh well ready to continue?"

"No, that's enough for today, you should just train with your eye's and jutsu or go hang out with your friends. In order to deactivate the eyes just focus chakra away from them." He watched as his son's eyes went back to their normal blue. Then walked away with a grin on his face, after all Arashi himself had been ten when the bloodline activated, yes Naruto was going to be a great ninja.

**Academy Several Years later**

"Ok Naruto all you need to do is create a bunshin" Iruka told the young blond

"Alright here goes." Naruto formed a single hand seal then called out **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **and in the blink of an eye there stood six of Naruto on the academy floor. "Great as if one wasn't enough muttered Mizuki."

"Naruto, you pass." Iruka told him happily and handed him a headband, which he quickly tied up in place, Naruto was dressed in black Jonin style pants, a blood red shirt, and had an open black jacket that bore the Konoha leaf symbol on the back of it. Grinning Naruto walked back to his friends, which was a strange mix of people due to the fact he was a year ahead of the others his age. The only other person the same age as Naruto was Uchiha Sasuke who had been admitted to the academy at the same time as Naruto due to being the last Uchiha it was determined he needed to learn to defend himself and had as much potential or need for training as the Yondaime's son. Naruto's best friends out of this class were Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen, most of the others failed to see him worth there time or just sucked up to him due to his father. Sasuke was morbid and distant some days and the group had to do all they could to keep the Uchiha survivor on the better side of things, it had taken a very long time but eventually Sasuke had excepted that his brother was deranged and moved on with his life. Neji was a good guy and they could all depend on him, his family had grown close to Naruto after Arashi had saved Hyuuga Hinata from a group of cloud nins then stood and defended the Hyuuga to the point the cloud let the event go without further blood being spilt. Lee was a different story due to his chakra disease he was openly mocked and tormented by the others until one day Naruto and Sasuke had stood up for him since then he had grown close to them and they sparred frequently. Sasuke had met Naruto at a young age due to their fathers being friends they had grown up a lot like siblings. Finally they had met TenTen one day after they found her training with her weapons and stopped to talk, what started off as training between several people one day grew to one of the closest friendships in Konoha. Everyone passed the genin exam Lee having to prove he was accepted by Mito Guy as his apprentice due to his disability.

**Next Morning**

"Alright quiet down, this years teams will be announced in a moment, but on a personal note I would like to say this class has people with the most potential since the Sennin many years ago. So without further daily here are your teams."

"Team Four will be Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Himora Kenshin, Sensei will be Mito Guy."

"A close combat team." Sasuke spoke under his breath remembering Kenshin was an odd red head that favored a sword.

"Team five will consist of Kazama Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and TenTen, Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. After that the group quit paying attention and Naruto laid his head down.

"Idiot what are you doing?" TenTen scolded him as Sasuke did the same thing.

"Kakashi is terminally late, might as well make the best of this time." Naruto muttered as he attempted to go to sleep. TenTen seemed to accept this and laid down herself.

**Two Hours Later**

A silver haired ninja walked into the room to find his team sleepily staring at him, due to Naruto waking them when he sensed Kakashi's presence.

"My first impression of you guys is…. your lazier then I am, meet me on the roof." And with that he vanished and the group headed for the stairs.

Once everyone had sat down Kakashi began to speak. "Alright so tell us a little bit about yourself likes, dislikes, ect."

"Why don't you start sensei?" TenTen asked

"Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes, and I have dislikes, dream for the future I don't feel like telling you. Next you bun girl."

"My name is TenTen, my likes are weapons, designing weapons, and using weapons, my dislikes are weak kunochi that care more for looks then skill and my dream for the future is to become a skilled Kunochi like my hero Tsunade."

'Blondie."

"My name is Kazama Naruto, my likes are my family and friends, learning new jutsu, and ramen. My dislikes are people who harm others for no reason or hate them for no reason, as well as those that harm people close to me and the time it takes ramen to cook, my dream for the future is to become Hokage like my father before me."

"Semi Emo kid." At this he gets a death glare for Sasuke that said "if I had Mangekyo right now, you'd so be in Tsukuyomi having your balls ripped off repeatedly."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are my friends, my dislikes are psychopathic bastards like Orochimaru and Itachi, and my dream for the future is to kill Itachi without resorting to his level, and revive my clan." Kakashi nodded _"So I've got a weapons mistress, my godson, and a surprisingly stable Uchiha survivor for a team, they have a lot of potential. I'll have to mention this team to Arashi-Sensei he may want to know about how I feel his son's team may fair."_

"We will have our survival training tomorrow, meet me at training ground five at seven a.m. sharp."

"Sensei we already had survival training." TenTen spoke up

"Yea." Naruto and Sasuke agreed.

"Out of all the genin's this year only two teams will make the cut at most due to it being a smaller class because of the effects of the war with Iwa and the Kyuubi attack cut down birth rates that year. So you have a twenty percent chance of passing. My advice is not to eat tomorrow, you'll be throwing it up."

"Rise of Legends"

Well that takes care of chapter two, TenTen won out in the polling I'll let you guys decide who you want Sasuke to be with later in the story. As for the main points they will fight Zabuza in wave like the anime and manga. Also Mizuki will betray in year two, the same class he would have betrayed in the cannon storyline.


End file.
